


Off Guard

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Caught off guard kiss with Desmond? My pure child he needs protecting





	Off Guard

He’s talking and you have a feeling he won’t stop. 

For the past half hour, he had been going on and on about something or other, probably about how one of the burners on the stove isn’t working and that the electricity bill needs paid, and you’ve sat and listened to him patiently rant. 

He’s like a faucet, once turned on he’ll just keep going and going until someone stops him. 

The face he makes when you press your lips to his almost has you breaking the kiss to laugh, but the surprise doesn’t last and he’s kissing you back with ease. He pulls apart a few seconds later, brown eyes darting from your lips then your gaze, amusement evident in his expression. 

“It’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking.” His voice is low, the hand he has cupped around your jaw keeping you close to him. 

You roll your eyes and press another quick kiss to his lips before moving to walk towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll call the repair guy, tomorrow, Des.”


End file.
